Senri Kuna
Senri Kuna 「''玖夏 千里 '', Kuna Senri」''is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights. Senri was a former high-class scientist working under his father, whom he didn't know was working for Black Order. On a remote rouge island, an experiment goes horribly wrong and everyone is infected with a highly deadly decease; and it's Senri's job to find his sister before it's too late. He hopes he makes it in time with the help of Kida and Lavi. Senri holds the title for, "The Purple Rose of Will." Seeing how Senri never really cared about doing the right thing, and only lived to do as he was told, changing his ways when Kida comes to help save his sister. Appearance Senri is a lean, slim young man of average height for his age with short, messy black hair and ruby red eyes. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, often proven by the admiring gaze of passerby females. He himself, however, does not seem to care much about his appearance and even seems oblivious to it. He does, however, hate it when Tsubasa and Lavi try to dress him up in women appeal. They mostly do it because of his slender body and says it looks good on him. He usually wears a pair of goggles on his head slanted to the side, which he got from his sister; whom was a researcher alongside with their father. He often wears 3 quarter shorts and skin tight shirts or long baggy hoodies. He typically wears pink, yelling at Oz when he tries to harass him for wearing the color because it's too "girlie". Though, Senri is usually seen wearing a long blue hoodie that reaches his knees, a black zipped-up shirt, red pants with shoes, and black gloves when he's on a mission. At school with Kida, he properly wears the uniform, and the school gym uniform when he's not in class. Senri likes to steal Robin's and Lavi's clothes they don't mind to lose because he likes to wear baggy things. Senri bears many piercings because of his young and reckless childhood. He has a tongue piercing and many ear ones. Out of spite of his father, he has a tattoo of a raven on his neck, and many more covering various parts of his body. Because of his small frame, and pretty face, he often gets mistaken for a girl - which infuriates him. Personality Senri has had a poor childhood because of the high expectations his father had always set for him but has also been shown to be very intelligent despite how much his family had always neglected him. Though since a very young age, he is highly knowledgeable in technological fields. Often helping Eden out on whatever projects he may be doing since Eden just likes to mix whatever together to see if it would work out or not, while Senri actually knows what he's doing. He likes to read books of practical knowledge that he is interested in and has the habit of falling asleep in the position that he reads in, Kida often finding him in odd places around the house and gives him a blanket to sleep it off, or she'd sit right next to him and join him. He speaks informally to everyone and is often blunt or cold in his replies, saying he doesn't have the patience for anyone. When Kida first meets him, he only distinguished people through three categories: scum, prey, or enemies (to him, Kida was "prey" at their first encounter; while Ikuto was "scum", and Lavi was a new one which was "questionable".). Senri doesn't trust others easily because he grew up in a poor environment; his father forcing him to do strenuous experiments because of his prodigy-like intelligence while his mother cared only for his sister. Even as a child he constantly went out by himself; he did it for the sake of fulfilling his own desires and needs. His sister was the only one whoever likes Senri for himself, and nothing more. Always encouraging him, and complimenting him. It's because their mother was why Senri never really had the chance to be closer with his sister. However, he has a soft spot for women and children, especially Kida and his sister, and loathes the idea of hurting them. He also hates killing in any kind of way and tries to avoid it as much as possible. Because he used to be a thief for fun when he managed to escape from his "house" for long periods, he is very 6f3f5c2f4c91dc98a0354d9f570f752b.jpg Gareki.full.1569962.jpg Until.the.Bitter.End.full.592897.jpg 5b9c55ebac0ac4c0637df59f8f18f2a9.jpg 313d3f72c896458558d0172f2926cbd9--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg IBUKI.(Carol).full.1474323.jpg sneaky and clever. He is used to faking smiles and putting on 'good boy' acts. He is uncomfortable with the idea of becoming close to other people and still does not consider Kida or anyone within the Roses his friend, although his secret attachment and protectiveness suggest otherwise. He also feels strange for thinking that Kida's house is his new home, which is shown when he reluctantly says "I'm home" when first coming back from school without Robin, Eden, and Kida since they were at club practice. Lavi and Karna warmingly welcoming him back. Senri has a tough attitude and hides his sentimentality. Even when Fynn died, he did not cry, but bottled in his sadness, causing others to worry when he would shut himself up in his room for long periods of time. As he grows closer to Kida, and the Roses, he starts to show more and more emotions. Eventually, he becomes frustrated at his own weaknesses, even crying for the first time in front of Leo, when the weight of losing all of his family begins to set on him. Kida, Jungkook, and Eden gave him gifts, to which he awkwardly accepted to help him cope. Jungkook and Eden yell after him that he has to come back because this is his home, causing him to secretly cry in happiness. He also shows a large competitive streak and would even give his life to win. This is frequently shown when he laughs at Eden for often failing his projects, and when Robin gets a horrid grade in school and laughs at him. Or winning against Henry in a brawl. He secretly cares about people, even though he hides it. Although he is quite protective of Kida, he tries to pretend he's not. He wants to protect people without them caring for him. Underneath his hard exterior, he is very caring and gentle. He is also bothered when he realizes he can't protect everyone. When showered with affection, Senri (metaphorically) puffs up like a cat and lashes out to hide his embarrassment. He wanted to die when Lavi carried him and threatened to kiss him, beats up Eden all the time for hugging him, and even punched Kida for holding his hand and describing his aura as "warm." Senri does not speak much, he prefers to listen to people before him most of the time due to an irreverent nature that he holds when regarding most people and only caring to speak if they have done something to aggravate him or the person is of interest to him. Though shown to be violent, he can be very caring and gentle. He’s very good at getting under people's skins with the way he acts and the things he says, he doesn’t have a problem at all with offending people. Stats Card Synopsis He’s actually a son of a scientist, and on an island with an experiment has gone wrong, a zombie breaks out occurred and infected nearly the whole island. Senri goes out to look for a way out while leaving his sister behind in a safe location, but a group of rogue scientists kidnaps her until Senri can find experiment zero in order to reverse the effects. He has no interests in being a rose knight and instead focuses on getting his sister back. It’s not until Kida and Lavi show up to help his search. Abilities High Intelligence *Out of all the Roses, Senri is deemed to be the most intelligent. **Regarding himself, bookwise. Streetwise and overall common knowledge, Senri is not very good at. *He's very intelligent and sharp; his strong point is his knowledge of mechanics as he was able to deactivate bombs or create one with gunpowder and a piece of gum. *He has a vast knowledge of things that some people wouldn't know. **He likes to peek the rest of the other Knights with useless knowledge segments during the day. *He's superb at hacking into tech and various things that have to do with technology. **Like when a couple of girls were picking on Kida, he hacked into their phones and easily spread their nudes. *Due to his father always locking in the basement, he has talented pick-pocketing and lock-picking skills. **He likes to take pictures of the other Roses in the shower to further use for blackmail. Skilled Marksman *Senri is a rather skilled shooter and has knowledge of different guns. **Mostly through his downtime wondering around Tokyo and through books and movies. **He helps Eden and Zero clean their guns when they're missing a certain part. *Though he isn't the best compared to either Eden or Zero, he is rather still well at shooting. **He's able to at least hit his mark, even if it's close up. *Senri was disappointed when his Vessel wasn't a gun, but the daggers, but he still manages to use them well. Blue Moon (青月'') *Blue Moon is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Danzo after he formed a vow with Kida. **Kanzo claimed that this Vessel was much more suited for him then a gun would be, and Senri had no choice but to reluctantly accept. *Blue Moon is a multi-purpose Vessel, allowing Senri to throw it at great distances to hit his target. *Blue Moon is made from Danzo's Reiastu, allowing Senri to use as much as he'd like since Danzo had immense Reiastu presents. **It cannot easily break like regular blades, taking a lot for it to shatter. **Because of its name and the previous owner, it blends in with the following surroundings if used at night. *Blue Moon is focused on the Aria it's based on, allowing him to throw various daggers at once; hitting and cutting through his enemies like sheer nothing *Like Leo's Blooming Blade, Blue Moon is no exact vessel and can be summoned as long as Senri has a regular knife on him. Schwarzer Hund (黒い犬, Black Dog) *Senri's Aria granted to him from his vow with Kida and Danzo, it's Dark Magic. **This Aria is considered to be the most "taboo" since it is dark magic, but Ikuto promises that there are more uses than just for evil. *Though there are various ways to use this magic, Senri can only summon black shadow like dogs. Making them do his biddings as he so commands. **He can summon as many as he can, as long as he had the Reiastu to fuel it. *Senri Black Dog's are used for attacking his enemies while allowing to search for his friends. **He can also use his dogs as an escape from an encounter he cannot do on his own. Tanz Der Schwarzen Fledermaus'' (ブラックバットの踊り, Dance of the Black Bat)'' *Senri's signature ability, he can only use for a short amount of time because it takes too much of his Reiastu, thus, he can only use it in extreme measures. *Black Bat turns Senri into something demotic, merging with Danzo, who talks in his thoughts in this form - guiding him. **While he retains his black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. *Senri creates a javelin-like weapon using his magical power. It is quite like his original energy javelins, with the only noticeable difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames in a purple fashion, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. **Allowing Senri to strike down his opponents with ease. It can cut through almost anything, and he can turn it into an explosion if it manages to land. *He is also allowed to fly in this form and make black holes to travel through due to his dark magic. *In this form though, the Dark Magic can easily oppress him; sometimes losing control of who he is. **Senri is very aware of what he's doing, so he regrets every moment as he's merged with Danzo. *He absolutely does not try to use Black Bat since it is the power that killed his sister. **Senri is one of the only Knights to be able to use his Oikos without making a bond with Kida. Trivia *Senri is extremely good with his hands, being able to fix anything around the house when it breaks. **Especially when Karna sets it on fire. *He loves any kind of meal with meat in it because he wasn't allowed it before. *His sister was the only one in the family who has ever shown any kindness to him, thus, his father uses to his advantage and uses it to blackmail into doing whatever he wants. *Senri is extremely fascinated in Callisto and gets frustrated when they don't get to visit often. **He likes the food there a lot too. **V and Elise pick on him very often when he comes to visit. *Senri is still blown by the fact that magic exists, often in shock when Lavi is elevating around the house, or Eden is setting a large fire outside by spitting on it. *Kida would think he'd get along with Eden the most, but Senri just likes to see his misery and often teases him. **Senri actually likes to hang out with Zero the most. Despite their age gap. *He tinkered with his phone and added so many things that Ikuto refused to give it back because it was too "dangerous" because he blew up the house once. **He pretended to throw a fit when he really had like twenty more spares. *Senri likes to stay inside all day though, playing video games. **He gets scolded a lot since he won't sleep until the next morning, making him late for school. *Because Senri is the youngest knight, he often gets picked on by Oz and Sasori, but usually ends up tricking them later. **He likes to put unspeakable things in their toothpaste or bury them alive with the help of gullible Karna. *Senri is surprisingly good with kids **He sometimes watches the Sohma's younger siblings to make extra cash. Category:Characters Category:Rose Knights Category:Black Order Category:Male Characters Category:Marksmen Category:Humans Category:White Order